Dormir Contigo
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Harry reflexiona sobre lo que es su vida ligada a la pelirroja de ojos marrones llamada Ginny Weasley y como una simple tarea como lo es dormir implica una odisea cuyo final siempre es el esperado. HG


Pequeño one shot basado en la canción de "Luis Miguel" titulada "Dormir Contigo".

Harry reflexiona sobre lo que fue y es su vida ligada a la pelirroja de ojos marrones llamada Ginny Weasley y como una simple tarea como lo es dormir implica una odisea cuyo final siempre es el esperado.

**Saludos!**!  
Espero les guste y si dejan un review sere feliz, sino tambien.  
Y que la **magia funcione**...!!  
**Ed**ward **Wiz**ard.

_**Aclaraciones:**_  
El texto en_ cursiva_ es un recuerdo, una memoria o lo que muchos fics aparece como "Flashback"  
Las palabras en negrita, solo sirven para resaltar la importancia el párrafo o frase, su significado es importante.

* * *

**Dormir Contigo.**

Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos en los cuales un reciente problema con ataque de mortífagos lo acechaba, observaba un punto en lo más alto de su habitación cuando un ligero movimiento en su pecho lo hizo moverse con comodidad; sonrió y todo pensamiento se borró de su mente dando paso a una mezcla de maravillosas sensaciones que lo envolvían con aquel simple movimiento; suspiró y toda preocupación que causaba tensión en su cuerpo se disipó dando paso a una intensa relajación que no podía explicar.

–Ya duerme querido – una voz femenina dulce y con un ligero toque adormilado lo hizo sonreír en aquella oscura habitación.

–Solo pensaba – contesto tranquilo –tú sabes, problemas que se tienen que meditar un poco antes de dormir –

– ¿Puedes acompañarme en mis sueños? – le dijo de pronto –puedes por un momento dejar de pensar en cosas triviales y dormirte conmigo –

–Es otro punto que debo analizar muy a fondo – sonrió con malicia –puesto que el dormir contigo implica… –

–Como gustes Potter – dijo un poco molesta –pero, ¿podrías…? – Harry pasó un brazo por la espalda de la mujer y la atrajó más hacia él, la mujer sonrió, se acurrucó más en el pecho del moreno y cerró los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos no hubo ni un sonido más, su **esposa** nuevamente había caído presa del sueño, aquella era la mejor época de su vida, no importaba cuantos problemas tuviera en su complicada mente aquella pelirroja trasmitía una increíble paz que abrasaba con fiereza sus preocupaciones. Hubo un ligero movimiento y la mujer murmuró una palabra entre sueños, tomó una de las manos que pasaba por su cuello y la besó con dulzura, la pelirroja se acomodó un poco más y nuevamente murmuró de forma entendible la palabra "Harry", como amaba quedarse despierto solo para verla acurrucada en su pecho y murmurar entre sueños, aquella mujer era un ángel, su eterno ángel pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos intentando dormir, buscando por fin alcanzar el grado máximo de descanso para cuerpo y mente, fallando por segunda ocasión, estaba consiente de que aunque habían pasado algunos años desde la caída de Voldemort, los problemas existían y estaban vigentes; su preocupación no era otra más que la vida de la mujer que tenía alojada y durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho.

–_Yo… –_

–_**Te amo**__ Harry – le interrumpió pegando con rapidez sus labios en los del moreno logrando así silenciar todo lo demás, el beso se profundizó invadiendo su garganta de cálidas sensaciones, su mente de sueños nuevos y su corazón de nuevas alegrías._

–_Gin yo… –_

–_**Te amo**__ Harry – dijo por segunda ocasión, esta vez fue un ligero susurro en su oído, Harry cerró los ojos y después de un momento se dejo llevar por otro beso, aquella pelirroja nuevamente había callado sus frases con un simple Te Amo._

Sonrió, recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer, se encontraban en la Madriguera, en el cuarto de Ginny, aquella noche había sido su primera vez, la primera vez en que el alma de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley hicieron una conexión más allá de todo, él se sentía un marino espacial navegando en un mar lleno de estrellas, se sentía un ser embriagado de amor, del amor que aquella pelirroja le hizo notar a cada momento, esa noche había sido la primera de muchas en las que dormir con esa chica era la mejor de todo su mundo.

_**No **__había nada que decir, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras las palabras de un mago bajito y rechoncho llegaban a sus oídos, poco importaban, lo único que podía existir era todo lo que ambos se estaban transmitiendo por ese choque de miradas, marrón enfrentándose a esmeralda; no había nada más, solo el pecoso rostro de Ginny Weasley encarando al del auror más importante de toda Inglaterra._

–_Harry James Potter – el mago hizo al moreno perder por un momento aquella conexión y mirar hacia el frente –consciente de lo que implica un matrimonio, acepta usted a Ginevra Molly Weasley como su **esposa**, promete cuidarla con su vida y atenderle tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad por el resto de su vida – hubo una pausa, se escucharon unos hipidos entre el público presente._

_Harry desvió su mirada del frente y miro con detenimiento a la pelirroja, la estudió con detalle y supo que era el amor de su vida, no importaba nadie más, no importaba que su vida de auror fuera peligrosa, no importaba que aquella chica estuviera en constante peligro por ser su esposa, nada importaba, la mejor decisión de toda su vida estaba frente a él, vestida en un hermoso vestido color dorado, como el que alguna vez usará en la boda de su hermano mayor, la** felicidad** siempre buscada estaba a palmos de él y con la facilidad de ser alcanzada con la palabra que saliera de su boca._

–_**Acepto **__– los ojos de Ginny brillaron con júbilo y luego desvió su mirada hacia el frente, el mago pronunció las mismas palabras anteriormente mencionadas._

–_**No** – su voz escondía un secreto, todo el salón contuvo la respiración y Harry observo con cautela a la pelirroja que parecía muy segura –para toda la vida no, sino para esta vida, la que sigue y todas las que haya que vivir, __**Acepto**__ – sin esperar siquiera a las palabras finales del ritual y con aquella actitud impulsiva que tanto la caracterizaba y que al moreno le fascinaba, salto hasta él y lo beso._

–_Omitiré el puede besar a la novia – dijo el mago sonriente, pero al ver como aquellos dos estaban fundidos en el beso prosiguió –siendo así, por los poderes que a mí son conferidos, los declaro **marido y mujer** y unidos para siempre en esta vida y en la otra – hubo aplausos, Ginny y Harry seguían abrazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando el momento y ajenos a que todo el mundo esperaba impaciente la oportunidad de felicitarlos._

Suspiró, eran ya cinco meses desde aquel acontecimiento y sin embargo cada momento, cada frase, todo estaba en su mente fresco y sin ningún olvido de detalle, era una sencilla pareja de recién casados que en cinco meses había explorado ya cada rincón de su casa llenándolo de amor y pasión; habían diseñado ya, al menos en un sencillo boceto, el cuarto de los tres hijos que planeaban tener; tenían un cuarto de visitas para cuando Molly Weasley visitará a la señora Potter y sin duda cuando Hermione Granger, próximamente Weasley, pudiera quedarse cuando dejaba en abstinencia al pecoso Ron Weasley.

–Sigues despierto querido – dijo Ginny abriendo una vez más los ojos.

–Esta vez no pensaba en problemas – le respondió –esta vez pensaba en que **dormir contigo** será por el resto de mi vida **lo mejor** que me ha pasado –

–Aunque dormir conmigo implique… – el sueño se fue de pronto y formo una siniestra sonrisa –creo señor Potter, muy en mi opinión como señora Potter, que debo ayudar a mi marido a dormir – se incorporo de pronto y después de unos segundos su cuerpo estaba encima del moreno.

–… – observo como la pelirroja comenzaba a besar su cuello y bajaba despacio hacia su pecho descubierto.

–Estas un poco tensó Harry – dijo con coquetería –lo mejor será que te relajes un poco – la bata de dormir, ropa interior no llevaba, saltó hacia un lugar fuera de la cama y acto seguido el pantalón pijama de Harry voló junto a su ropa interior hacia el mismo lugar en el que cayo la bata.

–**Te amo** Gin – dijo girando su cuerpo y quedando encima de la pelirroja, para juntos comenzar la labor de amarse con locura, labor que ambos desempeñaban con éxito por lo menos dos veces al día.

Fin.


End file.
